


Show Me

by oceangirl87 (mkustin)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkustin/pseuds/oceangirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is in a dilemma and only Rick can help her. Rick knows exactly what she needs and he is going to make sure she gets it. This is my first fic. It is an idea that's been knocking around my head where Rick 'trains' Beth and helps her come into herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Brick fan fiction and my first fanfic ever. I have written in the past but have not been able to get this story out of my head. It is going to be very smutty but that won't start up for a few chapters. Let me know what you think and I will keep it coming. ;)
> 
> I am normally a Bethyl shipper but I just don't see Daryl as the dominating type and Rick is just who I imagined in this role.

Beth was embarrassed. Super embarrassed. She didn’t know when she got so forgetful but somehow, over the last few months, or weeks? (time is pretty hard to keep track of anymore) She had lost almost all of her panties. Just thinking about it brought a blush to her face. She was down to her last two pairs.

“What’s got you all riled up Beth?” Rick noticed her sudden flushing and couldn’t help but notice how pretty and sweet it made her look, it ignited something deep in his belly, especially when he noticed the blush extended to her chest.

“It's nothin’ Rick. I've got to go.” Beth mumbled and quickly ran out of the common area into the cell block and tried to puzzle out the mystery of her missing panties while Rick’s deep chuckle followed after her. 

Beth was 100% sure that she was bright red by the time she got into her cell. She had started harboring a crush for Rick since she saw him working out in the garden. He was a man and Beth wanted a man. Jimmy and Zach were fun and she knew she had loved them in her way, but Beth wanted more. They never got very far sexually but she knew that she wanted something...more. Beth had started wanting that with Rick but, she knew nothing would come of it. No one saw her as a grown up, everyone thought she was just Judith’s babysitter. But, she was a woman and she knew it and apparently a forgetful one at that. 

She went back to the task of figuring out when she got so forgetful. She first noticed how low she was getting a few days before after her shower. Once she was dried off she went to reach for a clean pair of panties and they just weren’t there. She figured she must have just forgotten to grab a new pair, something she had been doing over the past few months, but she didn’t want to wear the dirty pair so she got dressed without them. 

She figured she would just grab a clean pair when she got upstairs so she dropped the old ones in the laundry and hurried back to her cell. But, when she got back she realized she only had two pairs left. 

Beth was kicking herself. She knew it wasn’t easy to get things now, not like it used to be before the turn. All of a sudden Beth realized that she would have to ask someone to grab her some more on the next run, hopefully Maggie would be going. Maggie would tease her mercilessly but at least she wouldn't have to ask one of the guys. Her cheeks flamed up anew at that thought. Maybe she would just try to go on the run herself and grab what she needed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Rick chuckled as Beth walked away, her face red in embarrassment. He had a pretty good idea of why she was so embarrassed and thought that his plan was coming together nicely. 

About 3 months ago, around Beth’s 19th birthday he started to really notice the girl. The way she cared about everyone, like there was a light shining from inside of her that touched everyone around her, or how she did so much around the prison to make it feel like home instead of just another place to survive. But more than that, Rick started to really notice her. He noticed the way her smile made her eyes twinkle, the delicate roundness of her cheeks, her moist lips, the way her nipples would tent the tank tops she wore, the way her ass looked in those damn jeans, how flat her tummy was, and the curve of her neck. 

He struggled with his feelings at first. Avoiding her when she came into the room, finding work to do in the garden, or helping out on the fence. But after a week of thinking about how bad he wanted to sink his teeth into that neck and wondering if she had that blush everywhere he knew he had to have her for his own. He wanted nothing more than to make that girl his in every sense of the word. And so, he began planning and stealing. As a former cop he knew all the tricks of the trade and how to slip things away without being noticed. He also knew that Hershel would kill him if he knew how badly Rick wanted to see Beth bent over the desk in the old wardens office waiting with her perfect ass pushed out for him. But, Rick figured he could keep the whole thing quiet until he was ready to talk to people about it. He knew how to keep a secret and he knew Beth did as well. 

He started small. He would sneak a pair of her underwear from open drawers when he went into her cell to trade Judith off. Occasionally he would wait for her to shower, pop into the room and grab the pair she had brought with her to change into. Rick made sure to time his thefts so as not to raise suspicion. He knew Beth just figured she dropped the clean pair or forgot it upstairs in her drawers. 

By his calculations Beth had to be down to only one or two pairs of underwear. Which meant, it was time for him to plan a run. He was counting on Beth being too shy to ask for the new underwear in public.

Rick would announce the run tonight and plan it for two days later, he would also make sure Maggie and Carol wouldn’t be on the run; he didn’t want Beth going to them instead of him. He would ask everyone what they needed and make a list right there. He hoped the two day delay would give Beth the courage to come to him and ask to speak with him privately about what she needed. 

He had been planning this since the moment he realized he was attracted to her. He wanted little Beth Greene under his thumb and he wanted her squirming with pleasure.


	2. The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick announces the upcoming run and asks everyone what they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! Thank you for the kudos and for the reviews. Please keep them coming. This is my first fic and the reviews only help me grow and feed the story. Enjoy the chapter.

That evening the whole group gathered around the communal eating area to eat some rabbit stew that Carol had made thanks to Daryl’s frequent hunting trips. Earlier in the day Rick had the opportunity to talk with the council about his plan for an upcoming run. Everyone unanimously agreed that they could use some more things to fortify the prison to protect themselves from walkers and people alike, as well as the opportunity to get some more goods and clothing. 

When the chatter and eating started to die down Rick decided it was the right time to make the announcement and start getting a list together of things they needed to get on this run.

“Alright everyone. We’ve decided it’s time for us to make another run.” Rick held up a pad and paper with a pen. “I’m gonna be making the list this time so if you need anything just let me know now. We also need some volunteers to go on the run. I’ll be going for sure and I know Daryl was planning on joinin'.”

The surly man grunted in agreement. As expected Maggie, Glenn, and Carol all volunteered to go on the run immediately. Rick figured they only needed about 3 more people to go on the run and he decided that he would feel better if Maggie and Glenn stayed back to help protect the prison if he and Daryl were both leaving the prison unguarded. 

When Rick announced he felt it would be better if Maggie and Glenn decided to stay to help out Sasha, Tyreese, and surprisingly Beth volunteered to go. He wasn’t expecting Beth to want to come. He knew why she wanted to come of course, but he was grateful that Sasha and Tyreese had volunteered too; Beth coming on the run would surely ruin his plans to get the girl alone.

“Absolutely not Beth!” Maggie practically screamed as she jumped up from a seated position, fuming with a mix of fear and anger. “Ya can barely lift a laundry basket. Ain’t no way my baby sister is going outside this prison when she can’t protect herself.”

That was the wrong thing to say to Beth. Tears welled up in her eyes and flush of anger worked it’s way across her delicate features. Rick thought she looked like an avenging angel in that moment. Before she could open her mouth to yell back at her overprotective sister Hershel stepped in to diffuse the situation.

“Bethy, I think it would be best if you stayed here an took care of Judith since Rick and Carol are going on the run. We’ve all got jobs to do baby girl and right now your job is to stay here and take care of Judith.”

Rick could tell that Beth was feeling angry and frustrated. He knew that Beth had strength in her but it just hadn’t been nurtured the way it should have been. When the world changed, Beth would have been just about to start college and about to go through the sometimes difficult process of finding yourself. Now though, Beth was grown up but she hadn’t had the chance or the opportunity to learn what that meant for herself. She did what she had to in order to survive and protect her family; but that didn’t mean that she knew herself or what kind of woman she was. 

Rick wanted to help Beth grow into the person he thought she was. Even now, fuming about the circumstances, she still wanted to please those around her. Beth was too sweet to let Maggie and her father know how their words hurt her. He knew that while a large part of his plan existed solely for his desire to hear her moan his name he genuinely cared about Beth. 

It’d been a few months since Lori’s passing and he was just finally starting to feel in control again. He was taking on more of his leadership role again and he was grateful for the safety of the prison. The control he wanted over Beth had to do with healing and affection, for both of them. Rick felt things for the blond woman that he hadn’t felt since long before the world turned. 

“Alright, I’m real grateful to y’all for volunteering to help us out. This run it’s gonna be me, Tyreese, Daryl, and Carol. I’m making the list so tell me what you want and we’ll try our best to get it.”

Sasha came up to Rick and gave him her list along with a glare, she didn’t like being separated from her brother. Carol put some spices for the kitchen on the list along with laundry detergent and soap. Carl wanted comic books and candy, Rick smiled at this request, it made him happy to see his son still being as much of a kid as he could be. 

After everyone put their requests in for the run Rick noticed Beth staring at the ground pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. The sight sent a shot of desire through his body. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Beth jumped and her eyes met his, the flush on her cheeks becoming nearly permanent at this point.

“What about you Beth?”

He could see her struggling to answer his question, her mouth opening and closing while her eyes looked everywhere but at him. She dropped her eyes to the ground again. When she finally answered him her voice was so quiet he could barely hear her.

“Maybe we could talk in private about it?” 

“Alright Beth, I don’t know what you think you can’t say in front of the group but why don’t ya go help Carol clean up in the kitchen. I’ve got watch until around 9 tonight. Have Carl put Judy down tonight and then meet me here after that and we can go talk somewhere.”

They parted ways with Beth practically scurrying away to the kitchen. Rick was ecstatic with how this was turning out. At the thought of finally getting Beth alone Rick felt a familiar pressure settle into his groin. Everything was falling into place and he couldn’t wait to meet up with Beth after his watch.


	3. The Wardens Office, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rick meet in the Warden's office to discuss the upcoming run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad for the kudos I have gotten. Please leave me a comment though if you like this story and want it to continue. I am new to all this and if just want to make sure I am writing something people want to read. Thank you for your continued support. Happy New Year to everyone!

Beth was nervous. She was not looking forward to talking to Rick about what she needed him to get for her on the upcoming run. The way his piercing blue eyes saw everything and filed it away had her on edge whenever she was near him.

After her brief conversation with Rick earlier she had ran off to the kitchen to help Carol with the dishes and to clean up a bit. Hands deep in soapy water and mind deep in thought about a certain bearded leader, Beth didn’t notice the intensity with which Carol was watching her.

“What you thinking about over there that’s got you so deep in thought you cain’t even talk to me while washin’ up Beth?” The older woman could tell that the blonde was caught up on something. The past few days Beth was jumpy, quick to blush, and just plain distracted.

As if hearing Carol’s thoughts a light pink flush spread gently across Beth’s cheeks. “I just got a lot on my mind. I’ve been thinking on how safe we feel here, how we can start really living again. I would have been off at college.” She spit out some of the things she knew everyone thought she thought about. 

Carol could tell that it was far from the truth of what really occupied the young woman’s thoughts but she knew better than to press when someone wasn’t ready to share. 

“Sophia would have been starting high school about now.” A pained look briefly flitted across the older woman’s face. 

Beth turned and reached out to Carol, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Things sure are different now.”

Now that she was facing away from the sink Beth had a clear view of the clock. It was nearly 9:15 and Beth was late. She startled, quickly threw out a “gotta go” to Carol and made her way into the common area to meet Rick. For some reason Beth felt that she had let Rick down by running late; he was always so busy. Even now with the council making most of the decisions Rick did his best to keep everything running smoothly. On top of all that he had a new baby he had to take care of. 

When Beth arrived in the common room Rick was waiting for her with a stern look on his face. His eyes flashed with something like impatience, but also desire. Beth was sure she imagined the last emotion, no way did Rick like her. She was too young and Rick needed strong woman. Someone like Carol or Maggie.

“You’re late.” He turned on his heel heading towards the path deeper into the prison. Beth was frozen in place. What was she supposed to do, follow him? She could tell he was mad and frustrated, she didn’t know what to do. “Come Beth.”

That simple command had her walking fast to catch up with him. She had to practically jog to reach him. Rick’s legs ate up the ground below him when he walked. Beth’s, not so much.

Rick felt her behind him. He was mad at her and he could tell she knew it. He told her to meet him after his shift at about 9:00 o’clock. A few minutes he could forgive but 15 minutes late, that was just unacceptable. Rick couldn’t wait to punish her for that infraction. As that thought came to the forefront he arrived at the wardens office, his anger turning into lust. 

The wardens office was deep within the prison, practically at the center of it with the rest of prison sprawling out around it. The door had a key to get in and Rick had the only set of them. It was the perfect location for the things he was planning to do to with Beth. 

Rick unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Go inside Beth.” He heard her gasp of breath at his command she walked around him to get inside the room. Rick grabbed her arm in his large hand, the heat seeping through her clothing into her skin and sending warmth of a different kind through both of them. “So you can follow directions.” 

Beth stopped breathing when Rick grabbed her arm. Something about him restraining her there made a liquid heat pool in her belly. She heard his words and she knew she had messed up and that she had to make it up to him, for the time he was owed. Their eyes connected and she parted her lips to apologize. 

“Don’t bother Beth. Get inside.” Rick released her and enjoyed the effect his words were having on her. He could be wrong but he was almost certain that the emotions he felt towards Beth were reciprocated. She headed inside the room.

Like the rest of the prison the room was mainly made from concrete. The warden had kept his room a bit nicer though. There was a couch along the far wall across from the door that was made of a rich leather. The desk was made of a dark wood and the floor was covered with a large red rug. The room screamed masculinity. While Beth knew that Rick had not decorated the room it practically screamed of his tastes. To the left of the door was a collection of handcuffs, batons, and other policing equipment. 

Rick glided into the room closing the door behind him. At the door’s latching Beth turned to look at Rick, her heart beating too fast for the situation now that the door was closed. The room seemed smaller, the two of them were alone in the room.

Rick strode over to the desk and leaned against it beckoning for Beth to come stand in front of him on the rug. Beth stepped to where he indicated, unconsciously following the orders he gave her without truly knowing what she was doing. While Rick was frustrated with her for being late he was very pleased with how easily she followed his commands.

He softened his tone to give her some comfort. “Now Beth, we’re alone. You had something you needed to talk to be about regarding the upcoming run that you couldn’t talk about in front of the group. What is it girl?”

Beth blushed and looked down at her feet. She didn’t know how to start so she figured she should just blurt it out. 

“Look at me Beth, if you want to ask me something you need to look at me.”

She dragged her eyes off the ground, her resolve faltering when she looked into his eyes and she saw something similar to amusement. “Now what is it Beth, I haven’t gotten all night, especially after you wasted my time like you did.” His tone was reprimanding and firm but still not as hard as before. Beth relaxed a fraction.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea. I don’t know how to ask this. I don’t know if I can look at you. I’m embarrassed.” She whispered it at him. She didn’t break eye contact and he was proud of her for that but he knew she had a question to ask him and if she didn’t ask him soon he wasn’t sure if he could wait much longer for her before enacting plan B. 

“Beth, you already wasted my time tonight. I don’t want you to disappoint me again.”

Beth was surprised to feel pain flash through her at his words. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Rick. She respected him to much. 

“I’m sorry. I, uh, I need more panties. And I know we just got more clothing for everyone a few months ago and I know it’s too soon but I just don’t have any left and I don’t know what to do.” She was so nervous about his reaction that she broke eye contact and looked back at her feet. Her eyes were big and round and her pupils were blown out with fear and, Rick hoped, arousal. 

“Show me.” The command was simple, his voice deep and dark, Beth was sure she felt the vibrations of it. She looked back up into his eyes and licked her lips. Surely he didn’t mean what she thought he meant.

“Beth, I will not say it again. You need something from me that you shouldn’t need. So, I need proof. You either show me now or you will go without.” He kept his voice stern and was impressed when his voice didn’t tremble. His cock was impossibly hard, her whispered, stumbling confession pouring from her lips had struck him as so fucking cute and sexy as hell. 

Her tongue darting out to wet her lips at his command only made matters worse. His cock had been half erect since they met for this talk. Between her request and that pretty pink tongue Rick was ready to burst. 

Beth’s eyes met his briefly. She didn’t know what was happening or why she was doing it but she knew she was going to obey him. She still wasn’t sure why he wanted this from her. He was probably just checking to make sure she really needed them. It was asking a lot for him to go out of his way on the run to get them for her. “That’s it,” Beth thought, “he just wants to make sure.”

Bright red and trembling from nerves she glanced at Rick’s feet and reached for the button of her jeans.

Rick wasn’t done though. “Look at me when you show me Little One. I need you to look at me.”


	4. The Warden's Office, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth starts to understand a little more about what it is Rick wants from her and, what she wants from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind comments and all the kudos. I am killing myself here with the constant teasing. I hope you will continue to be patient with me!

The Warden’s Office, Part 2

Beth allowed her eyes to glide up Rick’s face to his equally blue ones. She was expecting to see anger, maybe even annoyance, but she saw arousal. A new awareness struck her as she realized that Rick wasn’t just doing this to prove his point. In fact, if the arousal she read in his eyes was accurate, he actually wanted to see Beth wearing what remained of her panties. 

She wanted to be surprised or disgusted or afraid but, honestly, it turned her on. The idea that THE Rick Grimes desired her in some way, whatever that was, made her even more determined to obey him.

The truth of it is that Beth Greene had never truly felt in control of her life. Before the turn she was just an annoying shadow that followed Maggie and Shawn around, she followed all of her Daddy’s rules and never stepped a toe out of line. After the turn, when she tried to hurt herself, she was someone to babysit; Hershel and Maggie always had their eyes on her as did much of the rest of the group. As a result, Beth wanted to show everyone that she was capable and could do things on her own. Sure, she volunteered to go on that run partially out of embarrassment but also out of a duty to herself. Beth Greene had something to prove.

Right now, with the way Rick was watching her Beth felt powerful. He desperately wanted to see what was under her jeans and while she was still a bit scared and uneducated in the matter of arousal, she knew that Rick desired her in some way. There was no way she was going to do anything to jeopardize that.

With her eyes still on his Beth flicked open the button of her jeans and moved to ease her zipper down. Her nerves kept her face pretty much permanently red and her hands still held a slight tremble. She had no idea what she was doing here or what this connection was.

“Good girl.” Rick rasped at her. He was proud of Beth for looking at him. She was letting him know with her eyes that she was carnally aware of what was going on even while being not quite sure of the situation. Beth Green was telling him with her eyes that she wanted to obey him.

Those two words caused Beth to let out a gasp as her nipples tightened under her tank top and button down and she felt a liquid heat settle between her legs. 

Rick reached his hand out and placed it on top of hers at her zipper. “Beth, if this goes to far or I start to do something you don’t want me to, you need to let me know. I want to help you get what you need but I gotta know you aren’t feeling like you have to do this.” 

For the first time since they entered the wardens office Beth saw that Rick was nervous. It was almost like he was worried she was afraid of him or something. She nodded her head at him and lowered her eyes to his chin.

“Beth, I need your words. If I ask you a question I expect an answer. I think we’ve talked about this before.” He stepped back and crossed his arms taking in the sight of little Beth Greene flushed with desire in front of him, all because he called her a good girl. 

“I’ll let you know. I promise.” Her eyes remained on his chest and this time Rick didn’t chastise her. He was too busy taking in the sight and beauty of her submitting him to worry about eye contact at this point.

Now that he knew Beth was on board he decided to lay down some ground rules. “When we are in this room you are to refer to me as sir. Do you understand?” 

Beth went to nod her head again but remembered that Rick would want a verbal response to his questions. “Yes sir.” 

This wasn’t asking a whole lot of Beth. She always felt a little weird talking to Rick like he was just part of the group. She felt that he deserved the respect he was demanding of her. The fact that he was telling her to call him Sir had her nipples tightening almost painfully and she was struggling to catch her breath. It was coming in little pants and gasps. 

Beth didn’t really understand what was going on with her now. She was so excited just from a few words and commands from Rick. She was worried something was wrong with her from how she was reacting. 

“Good girl. Next, as you have already learned I like to be answered with words and not gestures. I would expect that of you both in this room and not in this room. Now, continue your task. You were going to show me what you needed me to get on the run.” Rick leaned back against the desk in the office and settled in to watch Beth.

Beth hesitated only slightly. She looped her fingers in the waistband of her jeans and pushed them down her legs. The fell to the floor with barely a sound and once they hit the ground Beth felt so exposed. 

She still had on her boots and socks so when her pants hit the ground she was effectively locked in place by her jeans around her ankles. She was wearing her last pair of panties. They were nearly threadbare from how often she had worn them and were white with little pink hearts on them.

Rick leaned against the desk and spread his legs slightly to allow room for his growing and insistent erection. He allowed his eyes to roam over Beth’s shapely legs, smooth and pale, up to the apex of her thighs. He could just make out a sparse thatch of hair peeking out from top of her panties. From his height he could also see that there was a growing damp spot in the crotch of her panties. Rick kicked off from the desk and started to circle Beth where she stood, eyeing his prey.

“Spread your legs as far as you can sweet girl.” His command was delivered as a he settled in behind her. Beth scooted her legs out as far as they could go with her jeans still around her ankles.

Rick reached out a hand and touched her plump ass under those white cotton panties with their frilly hearts. Beth jumped and let out a small gasp. The feeling of his hand on her behind was hot and instant and made her feel very needy.

His hand palmed her ass, his thumb played with the edge of her panties where her cheeks were hanging out slightly.

“Beth, you told me you were all out of panties. And yet, here you are in front of me wearing a pair.” His words were accented by the snapping of the offending garment against her left cheek. “It seems to me that you were lying. Please explain.”

“It’s just, these are, well…” a sharp spank to her left ass cheek caused her to stop short, the heat of the spank almost immediately melting into a different more carnal heat. She attempted to whip around to stare at him and say something to him about it when she got tangled in her jeans and nearly fell to the ground. Rick caught her in his arms and she momentarily felt his erection digging into the soft flesh of her bottom. All of the sensations were becoming to much for Beth and she let out a small moan at the feeling. 

“Please Beth, continue with words this time.” Rick placed her in her former position and adjusted his cock to a slightly more comfortable position. As much as he wanted to take her right here and right now he knew it was too soon. He was only beginning to understand what they both wanted.

“These are my last pair, sir.” Beth finally sighed out. “I don’t have anymore after this.”

“Thank you, Beth. Pull your jeans back up.” Rick took one last glance at her perfect ass and then strode to the front of her and resumed his position at the wardens desk. 

Beth had yet to move. She was staring at him with such an adorable look of confusion on his face that Rick chuckled and again told her to get dressed.

“Rick, did I do something wrong?” Beth was very confused and worried. She was worried she had displeased him.

“That is now three things you will have to be punished for. First, you were late to our meeting. Second, you said you were out of panties,” with this he pointedly stared at the front of her panty laden crotch. “when you clearly were not. And lastly, you failed to address me as sir while in the warden’s office. However, before we talk about your punishment I need to speak with you about a few other things. So, if you would do me the pleasure of putting your jeans back on before I rip those little panties off and take you right now, I would greatly appreciate it ma’am.” 

The last bit was said with such a deep southern accent and huskiness in his voice that Beth new he was not joking and while she was incredibly turned on she was also very confused. And so, she pulled her jeans up quickly and glanced into his eyes. Holy shit, Rick wants me. 

“Alright sweet girl, lets talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself right now. I want this to progress though as naturally as it can and while I want Rick to jump right in we all know that he can be pretty darn responsible when he wants to. (and when he isn't running around seeing people that aren't there)
> 
> On that note, if there is anything you all want to see down the line then let me know. I have an outline of where this story will go and how we will get there but there isn't really any topic in the meantime that would be too taboo.
> 
> Next chapter there will likely be at least one orgasm after they talk. As always, thank you for your continued comments and kudos nothing you say is insignificant!


	5. Warden's Office, PT 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. Thank you for sticking with me. We finally get to some smut in this chapter. Of course, I don't own any of the walking dead. But man, I wish I did... these characters are so dynamic and exciting. 
> 
> Thank each and everyone one of you for reading and commenting and kudosing... it means a whole lot.

“Okay Beth. First thing’s first, if I ever push you too far you let me know.” Rick was settled into the chair behind the warden’s desk. He motioned for Beth to come stand in front of him. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto the top of the desk. Once he got her on the desk he pushed towards her, resting his hands on her knees. “I don’t think it’s a secret at this point but in case you hadn’t figured it out, I want you girl. I want to teach you things you’ve never known before and I want to teach you how to protect yourself. In order to do these things I need you to trust me completely and obey me without question.” Rick watched Beth’s face while he started to lay down some ground rules. Her eyes were hooded and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth; he noticed her breaths were coming in short gasps as well. 

“Can you do that Beth? Can you obey me and trust me?” He looked into her eyes and saw the arousal and the confusion there.

“Why do you wanna do that with me Rick? I don’t get it.” She was unsure and he could understand that. As far as he knew she was a virgin and everything they did together was going to be completely new for her. Seeing her so unsure but also so aroused and curious nearly did him in. He was holding onto his self-control by a very thin margin but he didn’t want to scare the girl. 

“Beth. First off you are a very desirable woman. You’re 19 years old and you think everyone still sees you like a child. I don’t see you like a child, you’re a gorgeous woman but you lack confidence. I want to help you learn that confidence. I’ll teach you how to fight and how to take care of yourself but I also wanna teach you how to be a woman. Well, I wanna teach you how to by my woman.” Again he watched her face to see how she reacted to his words and he saw a flash of understanding before she almost imperceptibly nodded.

“Beth, I need your words. I can’t just move forward without verbal confirmation.” Even as his thumbs made slow circles slowly on her inner thighs, the cop in him had him cautious. While he wanted control he didn’t want to force the girl, she had to be with him every step of the way.

“Okay. I already trust you, ya know? And, I’ll do what ya say.” He noted that her sweet Georgian accent was thicker when she was nervous. 

“Alright sweet girl, Im gonna ask you some questions, about things that might make you uncomfortable. You can nod or shake your head if it’s too much, but be prepared if I ask you to clarify, okay?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl. Are you a virgin?” She nodded her head yes blushing furiously, clearly embarrassed. “Have you ever had an orgasm?” Again, she nodded her head. “Explain.” He moved his thumb further up her thighs and added some more pressure he was halfway up her thigh and he could tell he was driving her crazy. Every so often her hips would involuntarily thrust upwards towards his hand. Her breaths were coming in shorter bursts and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. She shook her head no. A sharp slap fell across her left thigh eliciting a breathy gasp from her. Rick made a note of her reaction in his head. 

“I thought you were going to obey me.” 

Beth swallowed a few times. “I touch myself sometimes.” 

“Where? DO you touch yourself here?” His left hand moved up to her left breast. “On your tit?” She shook her head up and down, her nipple beading against his palm. He started slowly pinching and pulling on her nipple through her shirt. Sweet moans were coming from her throat, urging him on.” He pinched a bit harder. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes sir.” She moaned out. 

With his right hand Rick moved his thumb over her pussy, rubbing slow circles over her aching clit through her jeans. The friction was starting to push her towards climax rather quickly. 

“What about here?” His voice was barely a growl. “Do you touch your sweet pussy?” She groaned out a yes. 

He abruptly stopped touching her. She was in a state, he watched her as her eyes opened wide in confusion and lust, she reached for him but he grabbed her wrists in one hand in front of her body.

“Why’d ya stop?” She was breathy and it was the hottest thing Rick could remember in a long time. Beth Greene in front of him on the Warden’s desk practically begging him to cum. 

“I don’t think we are quite there yet sweet girl. You seem warm though, why don’t you take your shirt off.” It wasn’t a suggestion. He released her wrists and her hands went to the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head revealing inch after inch of smooth pale skin. As the bottom of her shirt reached her breasts he could see a look of determination in her eyes, she didn’t want to let him down. She pulled the shirt completely off and she was suddenly sitting in front of Rick wearing nothing but her jeans. 

He couldn’t help himself he reached out and started lightly tracing her flesh and let out a groan. 

“Beth, I want to do things with you and to you but I need to know what you draw the line at. If I saw something that doesn’t interest you, you let me know and we’ll talk about it. I don’t think there is anything to out there but, you let me know. Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. I’m gonna list things that interest me and at the end you tell me your thoughts. Spanking, oral, anal, bondage, nipple play, light pain, control, gagging, and blindfolds. Of course, I want to get inside that sweet pussy as well but I figure that’s pretty obvious.” He rolled her nipples between his fingers adding pressure to them causing the lithe blond to groan. “Some of these things might make you uncomfortable but I want to push your limits. Did I say anything that is an absolute no to you?”

“No sir.” She moaned out as his fingers continued to worry her nipples. 

“Good.” He pulled her off the desk to stand in front of the chair and between his legs. “Strip the rest of your clothing off, turn around and grab the edge of the desk.” 

Beth only hesitated a second, she was so turned on that the thought of saying no didn’t even cross her mind. She quickly dropped her jeans and was about to reach for the waistband of her panties when Rick’s hand stopped her. He wanted to take them off. 

He slowly peeled them down her thighs to drop to the floor. He held her hips in place and looked his fill of her light dusting of blond hair between her legs. She was so wet he could see moisture glistening on her thighs. He looked up to see her eyes closed and her mouth open. Rick pushed her hips around until she was facing the desk. 

Beth leaned over the desk and grabbed the opposite edge, her ass now so near his face she could feel his breath across her cheeks. He pressed his hands on her inner thighs indicating she should open her legs further. 

Rick had the most beautiful view he had ever seen. Beth was bent across the desk with her pert bottom sticking in the air her thighs spread open showing him her glistening pussy from the back. He reached out a hand and started to spread her glistening juices around her clitoris. 

“Beht, I am gonna let you have an orgasm tonight. But first, we have to deal with your punishment. I think 10 is a good number, don’t you?” He asked huskily, pushing a finger into her warmth. He felt her clench around his finger inside her pussy and more of her juices gushed out. 

“10 what sir?” She barely managed to get this out as she was moaning and squirming in front of him, desperate to cum all over his thick fingers. 

“Spankings.”

With that Rick removed his finger from her pussy and started to slowly spank each of her butt cheeks. The sound of slaps filled the room and her bottom started to turn a beautiful pink.

“Very nice Beth. Next time we do this you will count out loud. Since this is your first time we won’t worry bout it.” 

Each slap was met with a moan and he noticed that her pussy was getting wetter by the slap. The thought delighted him to no end. 

Once he reached the 10th slap he sat back on the chair and moved forward until he was sure she could feel his breath on her pussy. 

“Beth, from now on you ask my permission to cum. Do you agree?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl.” No sooner were the words out of his mouth then his tongue was on her clit. 

“Oh god, Rick.” Beth started moaning uncontrollably. Rick added a finger inside her pussy as he continued to lick and suckle on her sensitive flesh. She was very close.

“Please, oh please Rick.” 

He stopped his ministrations long enough to ask her. “Please what? Would you like me to stop?” He let a bemused chuckle out as he knew that was the last thing she wanted. He started lightly blowing air across her clit as he added a second finger inside of her, filling her up. She was so tight that 2 fingers was almost too much. 

“No, please don’t stop. Please…” He continued teasing her. His dick was crying for relief at her shyness even as she was willingly draped across the desk her hips thrusting back begging him for her orgasm. 

“Please what? Say what you want Beth and I might give it to you.” He growled against her pussy placing his tongue on her clit but not moving. Her hips were thrusting back onto his mouth and fingers. He removed his hands from inside of her and grabbed her waist holding her in place.

“Please let me c-cum.”

Rick dived in licking and sucking, nibbling on the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her opening. He resumed fingering her. From the sounds she was making and the amount of pleading going on he knew she was close. 

“Alright girl, c'mon then.” He growled out against her pussy.

She let out a silent scream and her body shuddered and went limp. Convulsions wracking her system and tears were coming from her eyes. She was so damn beautiful.

He gathered her into his arms and cuddled her against his chest as the shaking slowed. He was so proud of her and impressed with her willingness to trust and obey him.

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. I was eager to get this posted since it had been a week since the last post. If you guys have any suggestions on scenes or situations you want to see them in let me know. I don't know how many more chapters there will be but I will also include a bit more of the 'real' world as we move forwards. The groups reaction when they find out and Beth growing stronger as a person. I don't think the story will extend outside of the prison but... who knows!


	6. Over the Meadoq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and the gang head out on a run... Beth is left wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for your patience. I know it has been a couple of weeks and this is a shorter chapter as well. Some time has passed and this chapter was necessary to give our two lovers a chance to cool off and... simmer.
> 
> I am sorry for the delay in posting. I quit my job, with none on the horizon, and then my husband's grandmother passed away unexpectedly. So life got a little crazy. 
> 
> Thank you for all the encouragement and the reviews and kudos and all the EVERYTHING you do for me. It is incredibly flattering and you don't know how much I appreciate it. On that note, longer chapter next time and let me know if there is anything naughty you guys want to see in the future.

A few days had passed since Beth had shattered in the old wardens office in the best orgasm of her young life. And, if she were being completely honest with herself she couldn’t believe it had really happened. Her and Rick had spent a few minutes cuddling in the Warden’s chair while he talked her down from her high. He told her that he didn’t know when they could meet again but that she was his now. His. Just thinking that sent a straight shot of lust through her body to the newly awakened sexual center of her being. 

After leaving the warden’s office Beth had snuck back to her cell and promptly fallen asleep, worn out from the activities of the evening. The next day was really difficult for Beth. She was having trouble concentrating on her tasks and whenever her and Rick interacted she felt for sure she was giving herself away with her easy blushes and the way her blue eyes sparkled when he was around. Luckily for Beth, everyone was pretty used to her blushing on command and it seemed they were just writing it off as a young ‘school girl’ crush.

“If only they knew the truth.” She thought to herself. Today was the day of the run, and as they had previously agreed Tyreese, Rick, Daryl, and Carol were going. Everyone was outside in the yard saying their goodbyes and listing off their reminders of what they wanted the group to pick up. Beth was anxious about getting her panties since for the past day she had been going without and by the looks Rick had been sending her way, he was very aware of that fact; the blush on her face was quickly becoming permanent.

Carl and Glenn were at the gate preparing to open it up and everyone was getting loaded into the cars to make their way out to a few neighboring towns for their search. Beth decided everyone was well enough distracted and she made her way over to Rick to say goodbye. She flung her arms around him (which was not unusual as Beth was not short on affection for anyone in the group) and wished him luck.

“Rick, don’t forget about my panties please, I’ve run out and I sure could use a few more pairs to keep me 'til wash day.” Beth whispered into his ear before releasing him from her grasp.

“Darlin’, I could never forget about your panties.” He winked at that and leaned in close to her ear. “I’ll get ‘em for you sweet girl but I decide when you get ta wear ‘em. I quite like the idea of you walking around all open and ready for me all day.” This part he whispered, and a bit louder, with a chuckle in his voice, “Sound good to you Ms. Beth?” 

The group noticed their interaction and Maggie came over putting her arm around Beth’s shoulders. 

“Now what sounds good to you, Ms. Beth?” Maggie said, poking fun at the formality of Rick’s use of her name. At Maggie’s question Beth’s face flared up into one of the fiercest blushes she had ever displayed; both Rick and Maggie thought this was all pretty damned hilarious and did nothing to hide their mirth from the poor, blushing girl.

Beth tried to come up with something to answer Maggie but she was feeling fairly lusty at this point and she hadn’t been able to answer Rick before Maggie interrupted them, the “Yes Sir” was still sitting on the tip of her tongue. Thankfully Rick saved her.

“I was just tellin’ our Beth here that I would try to find some more pacifiers for baby Judith to keep her calm now that she’s cuttin’ her teeth.” 

Rick turned away and jumped into the drivers seat of the car where Carol, Daryl, and Tyreese were patiently waiting for him to say his goodbyes. With a pointed look to Glenn, Maggie, and Beth he warned them to stay safe and told them not to worry about them until two days had passed, and with a start of an engine and the quick open and close of the gate, the group was on their way. 

Beth almost immediately started worrying about everyone’s safe return. But especially, she acknowledged to herself, Rick. She couldn’t help but hope that when Rick came back they could meet up again to slake the fire he had stoked in her loins and in her heart.


	7. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter as I work on a more action-y chapter 8. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for bearing with me through my life in turmoil. We had some family deaths, we had to move suddenly, I left my job, and about 5 million other things happened as well.
> 
> I will be traveling for the next two weeks but was feeling guilty for leaving all y'all hanging. Thank you for your patience and if I can post in the next two weeks I will. Otherwise, be on the lookout for chapter 8.

It had been a few hours since Rick and his group had left the prison fences and Beth was already restless and worried. So, so worried. She always worried when anyone left the prison but now, with her burgeoning relationship she was fairly close to terrified. Maggie noticed her mood and tried to help calm Beth down but nothing worked. 

Beth knew she couldn’t tell Maggie what was really going on so she just accepted the platitudes and continued her worrying. 

“Beth, I know you ain’t gonna calm down like this. I know you want to get better at protectin’ yourself and stuff. Why don’t ya try going for a run or something physical, watch the gate or somethin’?” Maggie finally suggested out of exasperation; her sister wasn’t calming down and their relationship was still a bit fractured from before the run. She wanted to help Beth calm down but she really didn’t want to overstep the tentative boundaries they had established.

Beth took a few deep breaths and realized she hadn’t really been concentrating on what she was doing at the time, whatever it was, and decided Maggie had a pretty decent suggestion. 

Beth started out of the cell block and entered the courtyard. “ Thanks Mags, I think I will go clear the fence for a bit.”

Maggie let out a shaky breath and couldn't help but feel that things were starting to get back to normal between them.

__________________

“What’s going on with you and Beth, Rick?” Carol asked as they eased their way onto the highway and started heading North. After they went about 20 miles they would be hitting uncharted territory and would have to be on their toes. Until that point they had plenty of traps set up and really knew the area. Until they hit that 20 mile mark they could be relatively relaxed. Well, until Carol started asking questions that is.

“What d’ya mean Carol. Ain’t nothing goin’ on with me and Beth.” Rick was pretty proud of himself and how actually calm and slightly realistic that sounded; he wasn’t even stammering. 

“I just mean y’all seem closer lately.” While Carol was just asking because she noticed their leader was more invested in Beth lately Rick’s response had her thinking that maybe there was more to their relationship than met the eye.

“Oh yeah,” Rick relaxed a bit, letting the tension he had accumulated at Carol’s questions ease from his shoulders, “I’ve been working with her on some strength training and helping her to stand up more for herself. If she really wants to go on a run our Beth needs to gain some confidence along with faster reflexes.”

Carol nodded in a fairly noncommittal way. She had a tiny niggling feeling that there was more to what was going on than what Rick was saying but she wasn’t sure what it was. She figured if she just waited time would shake it out.


End file.
